Everyday Things
by Yummy Yamis
Summary: In the world of four trouble teens we take a closer look on why everything happens and why they do what they do. Yugi, Jounouchi, Honda, and Anzu are all looked upon as horriable things happen, that happen to normal teens in the everyday world now. (ratin


PharaohofDuels: It might be the apocalypse but the yummyyamis are going to try their shot at an action drama and slightly romance fanfiction! (With barely any humor, but still some so you guys can giggle your pants off)

Psycho Bakura: Er… SHUT UP, SPELL CHECK! >. 

PharaohofDuels: oh yes.. it's like Christmas.. ahem NICKmas.. for those who know him .. who is probably no one XD

Psycho Bakura: insert witty text here

PharaohofDuels: disclaimers, anyone?

PB: Er… screw the disclaimers, we OWN YGO. Hah. I said it. .

PharaohofDuels: KILLS PB …please hold..…….

elevator music

PharaohofDuels: alright, as I was saying we do NOT own yugioh. -;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

locks psycho bakura in a closet somewhere

PharaohofDuels: on with the story!!

Ch.1

The darkness over domino city lightened as the sun began to shine. Eyes full of sleep started to open for the day ahead and bright smiles shown high and low, with a shine that rivaled a desert sun in the hottest days of Egypt. Slowly the sun opened his eyes removing the darkness of the night showing the true colors of the world around and yelled to all to rise and kneel to his great and powerful light that shown onto the Earth. Televisions were powered up and watched across Japan, as sleepy people watched their cartoons, or their news channel provided by those who stayed up and worshipped the night sky.

A black substance was poured into a cup for an elderly man. Sweet caffeine penetrated the household of the Mouto's, while a young man rose to greet the sunshine and bow down to it like it's other followers. Up the wooden stairway of the turtle game shop, and two doorways to the right of a light blue painted hallway, was a Mr. Yugi Mouto's room, where he slumbered away the day.

The coffee aroma traveled through those corridors to the man's room where multiple Egyptian objects laid scattered across the floor. One in particular shown in the sunlight; a pyramid shaped golden ornament that was yet to be finished. Pieces of its body lay across the untamed white carpet.

Bones popping from under the sheets of the pillow infested bed where Yugi slept as he stretched himself awake, yawning in the middle of it. He begrudgingly slipped out of bed. Yawning again, he took off for his bathroom. On the way, his foot found one of the puzzle pieces. The boy yelped and latched onto his nightstand in an effort to keep standing. He picked up the golden piece and angrily chucked it at the wall, nailing a poster of a Blue Eyes White Dragon. It made a rather large dent in the dragon's forehead. He sighed to himself and trudged on to the bathroom to take his morning shower. Yugi was quite angry at himself for having procrastinated the previous night; if he had set aside enough time then he would have been able to take his shower then instead of having to wake up fifteen minutes early in order to do so now.

Closing the door, Yugi slipped from the outside world and into his own. The warm water rushed over him and took all his troubles down the drain with it. He stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. This towel was orange with alternating green and blue stripes. This was his favorite towel. It always made him smile for some reason unknown even to him. Looking back on every time he grabbed it, he thought it silly that something such as a towel could make him smile but he didn't question it as smiles seemed to find their way to him on rarer and rarer occasion. Walking over to the sink he looked at himself in the mirror, smiling in it checking his teeth. Deciding that yellow wasn't natural for teeth he then brushed his teeth hoping for a better result. Afterwards he walked over to his dresser and grabbed the Domino school uniform from the top of the stack of neatly folded casual clothes. After putting it on, he noted that his hair still smelled delightfully blueberry thanks to his shampoo. He grinned.

Grabbing his book bag from the floor to the right of his door he took off down the stairs and rushed off to head to Domino High. The administrators weren't exactly forgiving when students arrived late.

Elsewhere another didn't quite understand that rule. Katsuya Jounouchi was still in bed. Unlike the Mouto residence the apartment smelled of foul alcohol. Jou woke to the sounds of a loud thud. Rising his head from the wooden floor he looked around. Apparently he fell off the bed, but he didn't actually remember sleeping on the bed, though he couldn't really remember last night anyhow. Lifting himself off the floor he stood almost falling from the unfamiliar thought of standing. An acid taste rest in Jou's mouth as he looked around trying to clear his vision. Around the dark room there only seemed to be the minimum amount of furniture. A desk with papers scattered across it, a bed which didn't seem like the sheets have been changed in years, and a small bookcase in the side of the room, with a small amount of books on it about random things. Some were library books he never got back to the library, which was currently located in a different city.

Clearing his throat he felt the vomit come up slightly, before he swallowed it back down. Making a rather disgusted face Jou walked out of his room, checking back and forth as if looking for traffic in the street. Deciding it was safe in the dark hallway he walked to the bathroom, where he locked the door, the feeling of security returning to his soul. Jumping in the shower he grabbed a toothbrush from the sink right next to the shower and poured shampoo into his hand. Starting to brush his hair with the toothbrush and rub his mouth with the shampoo Jou then spit multiple times trying to get the clean cinnamon soap out of his mouth. Washing himself completely and deciding that taking your time cleaning instead of trying to do everything at once was the best idea.

Stepping out of the shower the smell of cinnamon rolls without the sticky white cream covered the bathroom and Joey. Feeling more awake he dried himself off and walked butt naked to his room this time without looking but running this time to make sure no one saw him. Locking his room like the bathroom door, he walked over to his closet to take out his clean school uniform. He hugged the uniform. It was clean. Rarely was it ever cleaned. Thankfully he did laundry last night. Putting on his boxers then his school uniform he patted his hair down, and as neat as it could get and glanced at the clock and almost screamed, before grabbing his bag and dashing out the door in a stealthy manner.

Honda yawned. He had been staring at his ceiling for quite some time now. His parents had called multiple times, but he simply refused to get up. There wasn't much point in getting up to go to school, or anything else for that matter. Over the past few weeks, he had been dealing with the fact that he knew about Jounouchi's shady doings, and he hadn't been handling it well. It'd take a miracle to pry him from his sheets. Suddenly, he heard footsteps approaching his room. He lazily turned over onto his side and pulled the sheets closer around his head.

"Honda, get up right now." It was his mother. Honda feigned a cough. Pitifully, he replied that he didn't feel well. Honda's mother changed her look from angry to concerned, and she traipsed off to find a thermometer, as she thought that her son did in fact look particularly feverish.

Honda sighed. At least this was one day he didn't have to deal with school. And thank God.

Anzu smiled as she danced around her bed with her sheets. It was school time! And how excited she was; it was a Monday. She had gone the whole weekend without seeing any of her friends, with the exception of Yugi who had dropped by Burger World to get his usual. She'd be happy to see their faces again. She then thought of how early her shift there was going to start today; she had only thirty minutes to get there once school ended. But she wasn't going to that dampen her mood. She grabbed her book bag and ran out the door, yelling a loud "Goodbye!" to whoever was there to hear it.

Though the sun shown that morning, the clouds seemed damned and determined to hide that fact as the autumn winds covered the unsuspecting sun with dark clouds making a suspension that rain might come. Though the thought of bad whether might drizzle the thoughts of the students of domino high that didn't stop them from walking in the cold crisp air to the nazi possessed school.

Students came from everywhere trying to get into the school to absorb the warmth from within and escape the cold around them outside. Yugi walked bundled up toward the school. You wouldn't be able to see the boy unless he looked up every once in a while so he could see where he was going. To the normal eye, Yugi looked like a pile of winter clothes walking its way to school for its own education. He jumped as a hand grasped his shoulder from behind. He whipped around quickly in the hopes to catch a glimpse of the attacker and he was met with two round berry blue eyes.

"Hiya, Yugi!!"

He heaved a sigh. It was only Anzu, but she had given him quite a fright.

"Good morning, Anzu. How was your weekend?" inquired the shortest of the pair. Anzu took a deep breath and spun around in a circle, imitating her idol dancers.

"It was WONDERFUL, Yugi!" she screamed happily.

"How so?"

"I was looking at pamphlets for dance schools the entire time I wasn't working. I think I've finally found one I want to go to! But…"

Anzu's expression became slightly pained here. Yugi looked at her quizzically.

"What's wrong?"

"It… it costs so much to attend. If I can't find a better job than 'that girl at Burger World', I may never accumulate enough money… I don't even think my parents could help me pay. Besides, they're EXTREMELY determined for me to do this on my own. They want nothing to do with my dream of dancing."

"I guess you'll just have to work your way to the top, Anzu! You still have plenty of time to get there! It's not over! You have to believe in yourself!"

Anzu smiled and thanked Yugi and ran off ahead to get to school. Sometimes, Yugi wished he could follow his own advice. He was rarely without encouraging words for others, but rarely with consoling words for himself.

Another hand landed on Yugi's shoulders frightening the boy, making him jump again. Yugi spun around making sure it wasn't another attacker like he suspected with Anzu, but he sighed when he only saw Jou. Jou smiled at Yugi in an 'I'm sorry' way, until the bell rang, making both of them jump and dash towards the school building in a hurry with a silent good morning.

Anzu sat in her Theatre class. Her first class of the day. She had it with Seto and Noah Kaiba. The almost twins of the class, though they're were stepbrothers curious enough. She took out a piece of paper and a blue mechanical pencil, as it was always first order of the day to take notes. They were really starting to pile up in her binder; perhaps investing in a notebook exclusively for theatre would be a good idea.

The teacher stepped up to the front of class and prepared to make a speech. She coughed loudly as to get everyone's attention.

"This month is acting month. We will spend its entirety on learning how to be a good actor. You will have notes pertaining to these topics and we will practice acting daily if time permits."

Everyone in class seemed happy about this. They had been waiting all year to get to this part. All the note taking would be worth it. Hopefully…

Yugi stepped into his trig class. He was in fact a junior but he was smart enough in math for this kind of challenge. And what surprised everyone else… Jou was also in this class! As well as Ryou and Malik. Who knew they were smart?

"Take out a sheet of paper," their teacher droned in a monotonous tone.

Jounouchi poked Ryou in the side. Ryou jumped slightly.

"Yes?"

"Did… we uh… have a quiz or something today?"

"Yes."

Jounouchi suddenly felt worried.

Elsewhere in a certain algebra 1B class, Honda wasn't present.

The bell rang for second period, with Ryou Jou, and Malik all dazed from the horrors from the quiz presented to them by their trig teacher. Yugi was the only one prepared. They waved off after getting over the shock of the quiz and headed to their separate periods.

Jou walked aside the lockers trying not to be squished between small and larger students and lockers. Turning into a almost empty hallway, excluding some teachers and students, Joey arrived at the Japanese hallway. Walking into his Japanese 2 classroom he sat down in the normal seat, in the front of the room. Unfortunately he was in the back but drooling on the desk during class kind of changed that fact. Joey looked around trying to see Honda but the brunette boy didn't seem present.

"Get your homework out, please."

Jou hit his head on his desk.

"Damnit."

Jou didn't like to do homework. Most kids don't. But Jou in particular hated it with a passion. And lately, he found it harder and harder to concentrate in this class anyway. If only he were still in the back… Jou began to doze off as the homework was collected and class started full swing without him.

Next to Jou's class, the AP Japanese classes were currently in session. Yugi sitting in the middle left of the whole class; a bit far off from everyone even Seto who sat near the middle of the classroom but the students seemed to lengthen their space around the CEO. The classroom was old like but with a whiteboard instead of a chalk and the desks seemed they'd break at any moment.

Yugi stared out the window of the class to a tree, which was changing into multiple colors of the fall.

The wind blew outside, and the trees danced in the whispers that were the wind. Leaves fell down of multiple colors. The ground was already covered in the tears of the trees colors, but one leaf caught Yugi's attention. It was bright red on its tips and yellow near the middle. It was young, and it let go of its limb so early in its life. It flew in the wind, as it caressed its curves making it dance to a song, which fell on deaf ears.

Yugi watched the leaf curiously. Falling to its death. Yugi pondered if it's the best way to die, falling off a tree or building, to gracefully fall to your grave on the corner. Your body would die in frozen beauty. The leaf finally hit the ground. Its death was upon it.

Students ran by trying to get to their class in time though it's inevitable for them to be late. Running across the concrete of yellow, red and brown, the colors of fall. Once they passed, the leaf laid there in pieces. Red on its outside and yellow in the middle. Pieces trying to float away. The leaf's soul perhaps? Yugi wondered if that's what it'd be like to fall. Fall to your death, to the silent door to the other side.

"Mr. Mouto!" Yugi turned his head sharply.

"Pay attention!!" The teacher yelled at him, shaking her finger. Yugi nodded.

She turned around to write something on the board. Yugi looked back outside the window. The leaf was nowhere to be seen. Forgotten in the fall colors. Yugi wondered if he would be forgotten if he died.

And the bell rang.

The hallways were full again and everyone seemed to run home from the school to their homes on this horrible Monday. The wind blew harder, and the clouds darkened and shone no sunlight to worship unlike this morning. The threat of water was made clear as the clouds began to cry down onto Domino city. Students ran home to escape the cold weather around them, just like they did going to school before.

Jou walked out of his gym class hot and sweaty, and a bit peeved off. Seto walked behind him with a rather large smirk on his face, showing the world that this Joey was his puppy and his plaything. Joey could only grimace. Joey started off in a run trying to escape his master. Hiding behind the gym building, he sat down reaching in his pocket, as the rain quickly attacked his face, and body.

Joey almost whimpered as the cold liquid bounced from the sky onto his nose. Looking up he noticed the darkened clouds and the fact that indeed it was raining. Pulling his hand out of his pocket he figured that he wouldn't do anything and just walk home, with nothing better to do than get warm at his house in a cocoon of blankets.

Honda walked outside into the cold weather looking around back and forth, making sure no one saw him. His supposed to be sick self walked out into the city of Domino and pulled out a cigarette from his pocket and lit it. As quickly as it was lit the chilled rain that fell from the sky put it out. Honda looked up at the clouds, and smirked. Everyone always told him to quit smoking; he just never knew Mother Nature was against him smoking also. Walking out into the rain more he figured he get something to eat. Crackers were the only things he had eaten; his mother insisted on him not eating anything in case he had to vomit, from his 'sickness'. His mother was so gullible.

Anzu ran her way down to the restaurant where she currently worked, turning a corner sharp, before falling flat on her ass. Looking up she spotted Jou who was currently also on his ass from the sudden impact. Anzu smiled at him.

"Hi Jou, you wanna go with me to Burger World? I gotta work, but you can grab a bite to eat," Anzu offered. Jou only grinned.

Anzu knew that Jou couldn't resist a bite to eat. He stood up and helped her up, before dragging her off to Burger World with his mouth watering like a dog.

The warmth inside Burger World was cozy and comforting. Not many people were at it currently though, for the whether also seemed to not only make people depressed but make them stay at home as well. Few were at Burger World as Joey and Anzu stepped in.

"I got to get changed for work, I'll get to you in a minute though." Anzu spoke while walking behind a door that said 'employees only' on it. Jou nodded and sat down at a booth. Spinning his chair back and forth, Joey smiled before he spun himself around completely and got himself dizzy. A laugh came from behind him.

"You're too goofy man!" Honda stood behind him soaked. Joey only smiled at his friend.

"I thought you were sick dude?" Jou asked slightly confused.

Honda only shrugged and sat next to him. Anzu appeared in her uniform for work, and gave the two menus.

"What'll it be boys?" She asked in a polite manner.

As they ordered a bell could be heard from the door, saying that someone walked into the fast rood restaurant. A tri colored hair boy sat down next to his friends smiling brightly. They all smiled back.

Laughing and joking around, while Anzu still had to sometimes go back to work, they all had a nice evening hanging out together until evening set upon them and the three boys had to work and Anzu's boss almost threaten to fire her because she was 'playing' on the job.

They all waved goodbye leaving Burger World, and set out in their own paths to their households. Yugi walked up the ally towards the Turtle Game Shop. Leaves fell down and joined him in his walking, as they danced around his feet playfully before dying on the ground only waiting to be stepped on. One leaf seemed to find it's way to Yugi's hair and fall right into it. It matched his hair almost just without the black colors.

Yugi picked the leaf off him and held it through his gloves gently. Another wind blew and Yugi closed his eyes in the fright of the wind. Opening his eyes the leaf was gone out of his hand. Yugi then continued to walk away. The leaf was also gone from his memory.

Jou walked up in an almost skip. He was happy. His tummy was full and he just had a nice evening with his friends. Nothing could go wrong. Walking into his apartment he pulled out his key and opened the door. The foul smell of alcohol filled his nose and he almost sneezed over the overwhelming smells emitted form the room. Walking into the darkened room, Joey was set on getting to his room fast before making a pit stop.

Slowly and stealthily he walked into the apartment and made his way to the kitchen. He lifted up the sugar bowl and pulled a small baggie of what looked like sugar itself from the bottom of the jar, and placed it into his pocket.

"Wha'are you doin' boy?" A drunken voice asked from the living room. Jou looked over at his dad. Beer bottles of different kinds and different kinds of liquors were scattered across the floor.

"Nothin dad, just going to my room." Joey then scurried his way to his bedroom locking the door, letting the feel of security overwhelm his senses again.

Outside the neighborhood Honda walked to his house. His voice visible, as he walked downs the street. Picking up his speed he walked faster to his house to get out of the cold whether. Upon reaching his house finally, his mother was outside waiting for him. Her stern look staring at Honda shown Honda was going to get a 'talking' to, about his absence in his 'sickly' state.

The sun fell down and the moon took the sky, as it's own, letting the suns slaves rest for the night. Anzu walked outside burger world, finally getting off work. Looking around the dark she started to walk home from her long day of work.

And so darkness over Domino city returned.

PharaohofDuels: and so ends the fic. Can you guess what's the matter with each character? XD

Psycho Bakura: Yes indeedy, they all have problems. laughs at them

PharaohofDUels: Yes well.. should you say it?

Psycho Bakura: Yes.

PharaohofDuels: …. waits

Psycho Bakura: Oh. Right. Drop a review? We'll continue if you do. That rhymed. shoots self in the face

PharaohofDuels:… wait.. I thought you were in a closet?

Psycho Bakura: oh right.. goes back to the closet

a preview of Ch. 2:

Yugi observes leafs and is staying out of school more, and is starting to become depressed more. He's about to finish the puzzle and get his wish from the magical puzzle, but what will the young troubled man ask for? And while this happens, what's wrong with Anzu! What? she needs another job? Why?! And Joeys in trouble how? And where's Honda when you need him?!


End file.
